A variety of decoys have been used to lure game animals into range for effective hunting, harvest, and/or observation and study. Making the decoy appear life-like tends to more successfully attract game animals to the decoy. In addition to constructing the decoy to look like the game animals, efforts have been made to make decoy move like the game animals. Many types of wildlife animals can recognize when a decoy has remained completely stationary for an unnatural amount of time, especially if it is apparent that the decoy is not simulating a sleeping position. When wildlife animals recognize that a decoy is not real, the wildlife animals will typically move away from the decoy and will not respond to game calls or other attempts by the outdoorsman to lure the wildlife animals closer to the decoy.
Movable decoys are often highly mechanized. A highly mechanized decoy typically has many drawbacks including, for example, increased weight, reduced durability, greater difficulty to repair and maintain, and higher cost. While there may be some advantages to existing movable decoys, these common drawbacks tend to deter many outdoorsmen from using such decoys.
Opportunities exist for improvements in moveable decoys that address the above noted drawbacks of existing movable decoys.